xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
XxxHOLiC Wiki
3rd Cleanup This has been going in long since i am busy for the moment We Are Going with the third and maybe the last round cleanup and please do not comment on an unfinished articles as it all will be under cleanup!,for now visit Tsubasa Wikia,for more articles info,Sincerely the Admin~--Admin 02:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) |- | style="color:#000;" | Contents (all content) |- ;xxxHolic Characters * Kimihiro Watanuki * Yūko Ichihara *Shizuka Dōmeki *Himawari Kunogi *Kohane Tsuyuri *Maru and Moro *Mokona Modoki ;Tsubasa RC Characters *Tsubasa Li *Syaoran Li *Princess Tsubasa *Sakura Li *Fay D. Flourite *Kurogane xxxHolic is a supernatural/comedy themed manga/anime that is apart of the CLAMP series. It is one of the more popular of the CLAMP series and often shows other CLAMP series being mentioned (ex. Chobits, Sakura Chronicles). It revolves around a boy named Watanuki and how he stumbled upon a shop owned by a woman named Yuko.Yuko's power is to grant wishes, but she can only do so with proper payment. Since Watanuki has seen spirits ever since he was born, Yuko offers to take away his sight of the spirits in exchange for him working at the shop. He agrees and works at the shop until his debt is repaid. xxxHolic consists of two seasons, one three-part special, and a movie. It is also shown frequently in the CLAMP music video "Clamp in Wonderland." ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * You can add info anonymously or and gain the ability to upload images, blog and see less ads. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the Forum to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say Hello. *Did You Know that ! Watanuki has met with Yūko before the beginning of the series. *Did You Know ! Dōmeki has green eyes this was prove when he gave half of his right eyes to Watanuki,Watanuki then appeared with right green eyes and left blue eyes. *Have you ever wonder why ?Dōmeki and his Grandfather has the same appearance though difference in how both of them treatWatanuki and how Watanuki treat them? Maru & Moro Maru and Moro (Marudashi and Morodashi) are two "spirits" that live in Yuuko's shop. Most of the time they are Yuuko's "yesmen" who always agree with her and do whatever she says, and other times they are relaxing with Yuuko while Watanuki does all the work. Maru and Moro are the ones that led Watanuki to the shop in the first place. When he refuses to come into the shop, Maru and Moro grab him by the arms and pull him inside where they lead him to Yuuko's room. Over the series Maru and Moro are just shown in the backgroud, dancing and repeating whatever Yuuko says, but sometimes it will show them both playing a game together, or argueing with each other. They both spend a lot of time with Watanuki since they became attached to him ever since they saw him. In the manga, Maru and Moro are seen constantly hugging Watanuki and helping him out. Even though Maru and Moro are faithful to Yuuko and attend to her every need, they quickly change their loyalty to Watanuki when he becomes to owner of the shop after Yuuko disappears. In the manga, when the girls found out Yuuko was gone, they both cried and hugged Watanuki for comfort. They were then seen being put to bed by Watanuki. They were still crying but he told him it was going to be alright. The next time they were seen they were smiling and hugging Watanuki, then rushing off to help him set up an alter to help him get a red pearl. How Maru and Moro were made and who created them is unknown, but there is no way for them to disappear unless they leave the shop. (Know More Info About Maru & Moro!) Vote for or Nominate Next Month Article Vote for or Nominate Next Week's Media Affiliates and Other Web Links!! ! Category:Browse